Shower assemblies with more than one water output are generally well known in the art. These devices typically divert water to multiple output devices, such as shower heads, so that the shower water strikes the bather from different directions or at different angles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,839 to Wilson discloses a dual shower attachment device wherein a single shower water source is effectively converted into two, such that two shower heads are located at opposite ends of the shower. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,346 to Tiernan discloses a dual shower head system having two separate shower heads disposed at opposite ends of a shower line unit. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,456 to Colman, two pairs of shower heads are disclosed, such that a lower shower head pair may be used simultaneously with an upper shower head pair.
Many of these systems, however, utilize shower heads that are all at head level or above, such that the water does not reach the other parts of the bather's body with any reasonably high degree of pressure. Accordingly, a few systems have been suggested that employ multiple shower heads at varied heights in order to achieve this result. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,065,265 to Nordmark, a portable shower bath is disclosed that utilizes numerous different shower heads at different heights to deliver water to the bather. More recent designs, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,235 to Gellman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,258 to Healy, disclose a substantially vertical series of shower heads to deliver the shower water.
However, one disadvantage of these assemblies is that, in order to get to the lowest shower head, the water must flow past other water outlets. As a result, the pressure at which water is discharged from the lowest shower head is severely decreased. Another disadvantage of some of these assemblies is that they are not easily transported and connected to particular shower water sources.
What is desired, therefore, is a shower assembly that outputs shower water at several different heights. What is further desired is a shower assembly that can maintain a high pressure at which the water is discharged from each of the several different outputs. What is also desired is an assembly that is easily assembled and connected to an existing shower water source.